Always Yours Forever
by Chinnie Ai
Summary: Amu is involved in a car accident and looses her memories... The Guardians are devastated. But why is it that the only person that she remembers is the name of a particular hentai cosplay neko?
1. The Beginning

It's me, Chinnie Ai, here with another story! Please enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**Terrible Car Accident : 1 Severely Hurt, 4 Unharmed**

_A terrible car accident occurred on Tuesday, January 28th, 8:27 PM in the evening. A taxi was driving at full speed and dropped down into a construction site hole. 5 members were inside the taxi. One of them the taxi driver, and the others a family of four returning from dinner._

_The car was destroyed and was sent to be repaired this morning. The taxi driver and the mother, father and the younger daughter managed to escape unharmed, but the elder daughter, being stuck in the bottom, was not able to make it out of the car and was stuck for a while._

_Rescue teams arrived an hour later and the members were rushed to the hospital. The driver, mother, father and younger daughter received no internal injuries and no major external injuries, however the elder daughter is still unconscious._

The sound of a huge rush of feet echoed throughout the hospital. A group of teens were running to the front desk of the hospital, their faces still containing the remains of tears that once flowed down their faces. A tall blonde girl slapped her palms onto the front desk, startling the nurses that worked there.

"Where is Miss Hinamori Amu?" she asked urgently. The nurse looked at her. She gazed at the beautiful blonde for a while, then gasped in recognition.

"Aren't you the famous pop singer, Hoshina Utau? The one signed with Sanjo Productions now, but used to work for Easter?" she gaped. Utau rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"I just asked for Miss Hinamori Amu's room number, not for you to identify me! Answer me! Where is Amu?" she asked, her voice dripping with anger. The nurse looked horrified.

"Oh... Uh.. She's... In room 207... Are you family or..." the nurse's question was never heard or answered. The group sprinted up the stairs around the corner and to room 207. They found 3 people sitting outside in the seats. They were Amu's mother, father and younger sister. They looked up at the sound of the group's footsteps.

"Hotori-kun, Rima-chan, Souma-kun, Sanjo-kun, Fujisaki-kun, Yaya-chan, Utau-chan..." murmured Amu's mother, Midori, when she saw them. Amu's father, Tsumugu, had his head in his hands, the first time they've seen him so serious, and Amu's sister, Ami, was crying.

"Mama, is onee-chan going to be alright?" she asked, sniffling. Amu's mother patted Ami's head gently.

"It's okay, Ami-chan, it's okay... Amu-chan's going to be fine..." murmured Midori.

"A-Ano! How is Amu now? What happened, why did it end up like this?" asked Rima, tears falling down freely. Midori sighed.

"I assume you haven't seen today's newspaper yet. I should tell you all what happened..."

_"That was the greatest dinner I've ever had! Thanks, Mom, Dad!" said Amu, grinning widely. Midori and Tsumugu smiled. it was great seeing their daughter so happy._

_"Onee-chan!" said Ami happily. Amu turned to look at Ami. She smiled._

_"What, Ami?" she asked. Ami's smile widened._

_"Congwats won gwetting into mwiddle school!" she said. Amu was surprised, but very happy._

_"Thanks, Ami!" she said. Midori and Tsumugu smiled at each other. It was great seeing their daughters have a great relationship. _

_Suddenly, the car spun around and around in a circle, as if out of control._

_"What... What's happening?" asked Amu. The taxi driver turned around in his seat, looking frantic._

_"I-I-I'm not sure! The car is out of control!" he said. "The car is going to crash!" Ami started to cry, and Midori and Tsumugu looked panicked. Amu didn't know what to do. No... The car isn't going to crash!_

_"Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia! What should I do?" Amu whispered. The charas looked at each other._

_"Eto... Believe in yourself Amu-chan!" said Dia, looking lost for once. Amu was close to tears now._

_"W-What should I do now...?" whispered Amu. _

_"Gomenne, Amu-chan... I don't think we can help... I'm sorry..." said Ran. The car suddenly fell down, down, down... Into a huge hole._

_"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Wake up, Amu-chan!" Amu opened her eyes and looked up. Where... Is this? she thought. Oh right... The taxi went out of control..._

_"Amu-chan!" Ran... Right, I've gotta get out of here... She looked around and her eyes widened. She was stuck, and her body was under the taxi! The weight of the car pressed onto her and she was struck down. She was sure she had many external injuries, but with her body under the taxi she couldn't check. _

_"Where's Mama, Papa and Ami?" That was the first thing Amu asked. Ran and the others looked around. _

_"I think they've gone to find help!" said Ran. That was when she realized the searing pain. Her vision grew blurry and her head spun. The last thought she had was:_

_"Save me, Ikuto..."_

A tear made its way down Rima's cheek. She couldn't describe the mix of the extreme feelings of horror, frustration, sadness and anger she felt. She suddenly felt a hand on her head. It smoothed her hair softly, comforting her.

"It's okay to cry, Rima-chan. It's okay... Amu-chan will be alright... So cry all you wish..." And this time, she didn't send a smart retort. It wasn't the time for this. She buried her face in Nagihiko's chest and cried her heart out.

"I-I'm not going to cry like Rima... I'm not a kid..." murmured Utau. Kukai looked at her, into her tear-filled purple eyes.

"It's fine to cry, after you hear something like that happened to a friend." he said simply. Utau quickly wiped the tears away and looked at him.

"I'm not crying." she said stubbornly. Kukai smiled slightly.

"Then what's the liquid that's flowing down your cheek? Rain? We're indoors." he said, attempting a joke. It apparently wasn't the time for jokes. The tears finally couldn't be restraint and they fell down Utau's cheeks. She looked away quickly. Kukai held her close, and the both of them cried in silence.

"Ace... Are you okay?" asked Kairi. Yaya had fell down on her knees and had her head in her hands. She was sobbing.

"Kairi...! Why would this happen to Amu-chi? Yaya doesn't understand!" she bawled. Kairi sighed.

"Ace... Things happen. Nobody could foresee this. It was just an accident." said Kairi. And Yaya continued to cry, with Kairi comforting her.

"Excuse me," said Midori, pulling Tadase aside. "Where is Ikuto-kun? Didn't he come with you guys?" Tadase's eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Ikuto-niisan... He didn't come... We contacted him a lot of times but he never came." said Tadase.

The doctor came out of the room, and everyone rushed at him.

"How is Amu? Is she okay? Is she awake? Does she have any important injuries? Can we go in and see her?" Rima bombarded the doctor with questions.

"She should be fine; Yes; Yes, she awoke 10 minutes ago; You can see her later." said the doctor, answering all the questions in one go.

"Now where's the answer to 'does she have any important injuries'?" asked Nagihiko. The doctor sighed.

"Miss Hinamori has temporary amnesia." he said. That struck Amu's friends like a hard blow to the stomach. Rima and Yaya burst into tears, Utau cursed and Nagihiko, Kukai and Kairi turned pale.

"You can go in and see her if you'd like." offered the doctor. The group rushed inside, not even leaving a chance for Midori, Tsumugu and Ami to go in.

Amu was sitting in her bed, her face emotionless. She looked at the group and showed no sign of recognition.

"...Amu?" asked Rima. Amu looked at Rima, confused, and asked the most dreaded question:

"Who are you?"

* * *

What will happen to Amu? Will she remember? Next chapter: Who Are You?

~Chinnie Ai


	2. Who Are You?

**Chapter 2 is finally done *phew***

**Hope you guys didn't wait too long... Thanks to:**

**Nanomi12**

**akisemidori**

**warmheartxoxo**

**PrincessSkylar**

**tourist127 (Guest)**

* * *

"Who are you?"

The group was devastated. Never in their life did they think the genki Amu would loose her memories just like that. They never expected the accident either; that was why they were so surprised when they received the call.

_Rima was reading her gag manga when her phone rang. She and Kusukusu both looked up from her manga at the same time, annoyed. The best part was coming and the phone call ruined it! Fuming, she picked up her phone and saw it was Midori._

_"Moshi moshi," she said, still a little annoyed._

_"Rima-chan, you have to come to the hospital! Our family... Amu... Was in an accident! We... We managed to escape unharmed but Amu... Amu is...!" Rima's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. She was on the verge of crying. Kusukusu was surprised as well. The phone slipped through her fingers and fell onto the desk. She stood up and ran to the hospital, despite her hatred for running._

_She needs to see Amu. Right now._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Nagihiko had been really bored until the phone call. He was simply in his room and staring into space, doing nothing in particular. That was until he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and saw the caller ID. He raises his eyebrow. Rima? She never called him. Why today? Nevertheless, he answered and heard Rima crying._

_"R-Rima-chan? What happened?" he asked. Rima continued crying, but managed to choke out a few words._

_"Amu... Hospital... Accident... Hurt... Quickly!" she said. Nagihiko's mind went blank. Amu... Accident? That... That can't be!_

_"I-I'll come right now. Bye Rima." he said, rushing out of the door._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tadase picked up on the first ring. He pretty much had no plans for the day, so he had lots of time._

_"Moshi moshi, Fujisaki-kun?" he asked. Nagihiko was panting hard._

_"Hotori, listen, Amu's in an accident... Come to XXX Hospital right now!" he said. Tadase was already out of the door when Nagihiko was halfway through his sentence._

_"I'm on my way," he said._

_"Tell the others too. They need to come as well." said Nagihiko. Tadase nodded. Hang in there, Amu..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kukai was in the middle of watching a soccer match on TV live with his brothers, and suddenly his phone rang. He picked up._

_"Yo, what's up Tadase?"_

_"It's not good, Souma-kun... Amu-chan's been in an accident! Her whole family was out to dinner when the taxi fell down a construction site! Come right now!" he said._

_"What?!" he shouted. Hinamori... In an ACCIDENT?!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Utau! Something bad has happened!" shouted Yukari, running over. Utau turned around. What could alarm her manager so much? And right before a recording of her new song._

_"Sanjo-san. What happened?" she asked. Yukari was still panting._

_"Amu's... Hurt! She's at the hospital!" Utau's eyes widened and she cursed. Why would Amu always do things that would worry her? Without even thinking, she ran out of the studio and straight to the hospital._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kairi and Yaya were simply walking past the hospital when they spotted everyone there. They were shopping for a special party for the to-be middle schooler Guardians. They was confused. Why were they all waiting in front of a hospital? Yaya looked at Kairi, asking a silent question. Kairi shook his head, providing the answer 'I don't know'. Tadase spotted them and ran over to him._

_"Sanjo-kun! You've got to come with us! Amu-chan's hurt!" he said. Kairi fell silent, trapped in his own thoughts. Joker? Hurt? That's... Impossible! Yaya's eyes widened._

_"Amu... -chi?" she whimpered, before falling to the ground._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Who are you?" asked Amu once more. "Wait, who am I? Why can't I remember anything?" The group looked at each other. Finally, Rima spoke up.

"Amu... Your name is Hinamori Amu... We're your best friends..." she said quietly. Amu's face scrunched up as she tried to remember.

"Why can't I remember anything?" she asked.

"You were in an accident just yesterday. We don't expect you to remember everything. You have amnesia, after all." said Utau. Amu's eyes widened and she clutched the blanket.

"Will... Will I be able to remember everything again? Someday?" she asked. Yaya nodded.

"You need to remember, Amu-chi! You will remember! Yaya promises you! You definitely will remember!" she said. Amu nodded, then smiled slightly.

"Sorry if I made you all worried." she said.

"It's not your fault." said Kukai. "You want us to introduce ourselves to you, just to jog your memory a bit?" Amu nodded.

"Souma Kukai, 14 years old, loves all sports." said Kukai.

"Hoshina Utau, 15 years old, singer, loves ramen." said Utau.

"Mashiro Rima, 13 years old, likes comedy." said Rima.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, 13 years old. My hobbies are basketball and dancing." said Nagihiko.

"Hotori Tadase, 13 years old." said Tadase. Kukai smiled slyly. "He wants to rule the world." he added, which embarrassed Tadase but entertained Amu.

"Sanjo Kairi, 11 years old." said Kairi.

"Yuiki Yaya, 12 years old! WANTS TO BE A BABY!" shouted Yaya. Amu laughed at that.

"Thanks, guys. I think that would help me in the future to remember. Thanks so much for coming." she said. Kukai laughed.

"It's nothing, it's nothing." he said, still laughing.

"We're your best friends, Amu. We'd always be on your side." said Rima. Amu nodded.

"Thanks, Rima." said Amu. Rima smiled, the first time she did today. They were about to leave Amu to herself when she stopped them.

"Hey guys," she said. "Do you know a person named Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

* * *

**I know, it's another cliffhanger...**

**Bleh.**

**Well, I'll be waiting for your reviews~!**

**...Yeah.**

**~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
